cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Michael von Preußen/Archives/14 June 2009
}} USN flag I reverted it because the new one was already uploaded under a separate name and there is no need to have two of the same file. Also I wanted to have a file of the old flag for historical purposes. Lol pie 06:11, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Military Command of the New Pacific Order Well, I kept pointing out the fact that if the NPO (as suggested) did win the Great Patriotic War, they lost the GATO-1V war and vice versa: -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Disputed Outcome of the GATO 1V war There was a great amount of dispute over the actions of this war, especially elements such as the Peace Doctrine actions by the NPO against the ‘No Vision’ forces, but none more so than the outcome of the war. Several months after the end of the war on Dec 14 2008 at 02:37 PM, NPO member Vladimir posted a topic in the Cybernations Official Forums entitled "The Great Patriotic War and You", which outlined how the NPO and NpO won the Great Patriotic war despite being completely crushed militarily due to their only goals being the alliances’ survival. It was not long before the GATO-1V war was brought to mention along with several others as the defending alliance’s only goal was it’s survival and to prevent itself being forced to disband. In short, based upon the words of a high ranking member of the New Pacific Order, despite being militarily crushed and both outnumbered more than two to one, and outgunned more than eight to one in terms of nuclear weapons and nation strength, along with it’s eventual surrender and submission to the NPO, No Vision arguably won it’s war with the forces of One Vision. Making GATO, IAA, USN and CSN one of the few alliances to be involved in the defeat of the so called ‘Pacifican War Machine.’ In addition to this, the NPO refused repeatedly to acknowledge the surrender of GATO and it’s allies for months on end and both it and it’s allies continued to bombard the few hundred nations day after day in a clear attempt to wipe out the alliance. With the survival of GATO, by the same definition as quoted from Za’Ha’Dum No Vision won the GATO-1V war. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- And yet every time the member known as Imperial Empire removed this and now I am blocked from ediiting the page. 11 January 2009 :I thank you for both your advice and your support in this matter and I shall take this up with Village Pump as you suggested in a few days time. Yet, despite confirming my E-mail address I am still blocked from editing the page. --Jinman 00:44, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::I have discovered why I was blocked from the page and why it was locked:http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Cyber_Nations_Wiki:Report_vandalism ::97.111.71.56 is the code to the computer I used to add the corrections to those pages, and as you can see Imperial Empire regards (and has reported) these corrections as being acts of vandalism. --Jinman 01:05, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :::The page has had it's protection status revoked. Looks like Lol Pie listened to us. --Jinman 09:51, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Color Templates The main reason I am changing them is for pages which have multiples ones on it due to changing colors, i.e. Sparta which has three different color templates: green, pink, and black. On pages like this I believe having the hide feature is useful. Lol pie 13:16, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Template I did not actually update the infobox, I only added links to it. I think Nat.tang actually did the update. : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 20:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) RoK Cancellation Link Here you go. BTW, I can't do the War of the Coalition new name poll because my alliance doesn't want me to post on the OWF that often anymore because of the recent tensions between you know who and you know who. Either you have to do it or someone else. The link is below. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53704 Sparta Flag In past Wars, Sparta's flag in the Infobox has been their official flag, not their own flag. In most wars the official flag is used anyway so I think that should be the one used PointGiven 05:44, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Hegemony Article Dude, I updated it with all the alliances in the war. I organized them by bloc at the same time. You can get rid of that if you want, but quit reverting to an outdated list. 00:55, 28 April 2009 (UTC) (Bama) Map How did you make the map for Grossgermania? : — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 21:58, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you for updating Provinces and territories of Disparu, it looks awesome! ::: — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 23:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Karma War You reversed my edit claiming that it was both biased and had bad spelling. The Karma Viewpoint section has a disclaimer stating that the section is expected to be biased. But this has not stopped me from editing the section out of a custodial obligation. This is because, if you have not been reading recent forum posts, the initial viewpoint post does not properly reflect the position Karma has taken. Refer to this: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=58721 The initial viewpoint spoke of Karma as a unified idealogical force. However, it is clearly not that. Only the Hegemony believes the Karma to be some white knight in shining armor and this is Karma's viewpoint, not the Hegemony's. As for personal bias, I have no bias. I have no particular fondness for the Hegemony, yet I am in a protectorate of the Hegemony. I am as neutral as you can get. Also, I ran my words through spellcheck and it seems the only thing I spelled wrong was "likely hood." I don't appreciate libel very much. -Taishaku :I think you should know that the latest revision to the Karma Viewpoint was personally approved by Archon himself. If you wish for a copy of the private message, please contact me in the CN Forums. Taishaku is also my handle there. -Taishaku :Er, the Stern Talking-to War indeed was what the war was called for the first three days of the conflict. -Taishaku Spam filter Yeah that has been a problem for awhile now. I can't do anything about it. It has to do with Wikia's spam filter. I left message on a wikia admin's talk page (see User_talk:Angela#Spam_filter_2) awhile back and she responded and said she would try to fix it but it looks like that never happened. It has do with titles ending in "\" as such the same problem happens with the \m/ page. I'll see what I can do about getting it fixed. Lol pie 19:56, 30 May 2009 (UTC)